


And Baby, You Know I'll Always Run Back to You

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cringe, God kill me now, M/M, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: On the day of the Senate confirmation, Jon Ossoff reflects on Warnock, their relationship, and just how many firsts they've achieved.
Relationships: Jon Ossoff/Raphael Warnock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	And Baby, You Know I'll Always Run Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> being alive is torture
> 
> sorry if this sucks i haven't written anything in like a year

He can hardly believe the day has come. Standing at the podium on the Senate floor, locking eyes with the second most powerful person in the United States, Jon feels a burst of pride blossom within him. He’s the youngest senator since Don Nichols, the first Jewish senator from Georgia, and the first Jewish senator from the Deep South since 1879. Any one of these accomplishments alone would be worth bragging about, but the three in conjunction leave him breathless, unable to do anything more but bask in the glow of his achievement. 

When the opportunity presents itself in the lull of the Senate, he chances a glance at Raphael. Raphael catches it with one of his own. Even through the mask, Jon knows he is smiling, and the thought sends a fresh wave of butterflies coursing through his veins. The glint in Raphael’s eyes only amplifies them, and he finds himself waiting anxiously for the confirmation to be over so that he may relish in the embrace of his beloved. 

Jon knows Warnock, too, is revolutionary. Loeffler had branded him as “radical liberal” Raphael Warnock, but she had underestimated him. The first African-American senator to represent Georgia, not to mention the first African-American senator to represent any confederate state. His term may be shorter, but Jon is confident that as long as he is there to support him, they will triumph over any and all adversity. For as many firsts as the two of them represented, it was only natural for him to be Jon’s first love. 

Their relationship had been under close scrutiny by the media. News outlets would report on the often cringy tweets they posted and coupled with the twitch streams, the two were often accused of farming youth support. In actuality, Jon had created those streams simply to relish in Raphael Warnock for as long as possible. Their clandestine meetings in private could only fulfill so much. Jon needed more, and thus, their twitch streams were born. Raphael’s awkward, bumbling use of zoomer slang may have been cringy for others, but Jon, for one, found it endearing. 

Once a failed house representative, now a distinguished senator, but through it all, Jon had been Raphael’s confidant. He hopes one day he can walk with Warnock hand in hand into the Senate chambers, but neither Georgia or the other senators are ready for that. For now, Jon is at peace. They've won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
